Little Conversations
by mickeygirl101
Summary: Flack overhears a conversation between Lindsay and Danny, and interesting things start happening.


**Little Conversations**

Flack walked down the hall to wards the crime lab. Lindsay was supposed to be working on some evidence they found at a crime scene, but before he arrived he heard something quite interesting.

"Not here Danny, if Mac catches us we are in so much trouble!" he heard Lindsay exclaim. Flack stopped suddenly. He could not't believe his ears. Were Lindsay and Danny really doing what he thought they were?

"But we do this every week Montana," he heard Danny whine. Flack's jaw dropped open. He turned around and walked away quickly. If he had continued to listen he may have found that they were not in fact doing anything quite as dirty as he thought.

"Yes, but I'm busy today. I don't have time for a crossword puzzle," she stated looking up from her microscope.

"Fine, be like that," he moaned, "I'm going to go get some coffee." He turned around and walked away.

As Danny arrived at the break room he stopped short.

"I'm telling you guys, I was going to check on Lindsay to see whether or not she'd found out what the orange stuff was at our crime scene, and I heard them!" he heard Flack exclaim. Danny peered through the blinds on the break room to see Flack talking to Stella and Hawkes.

"Danny and Lindsay were you know," Flack made a gesture with his hand and everyone else in the room seemed to figure out what he meant.

"No," he heard Stella exclaim, "You don't really think that Lindsay and Danny would do that here, at work!" Hawkes was sitting next to her laughing his head off. Danny looked away stunned. He had to tell Lindsay.

-----------------------------

"Lindsay," Danny said panting, "you will not believe what I heard." Danny rested his hand on the lab table.

"What is it now Danny?" she asked.

"You know when I was asking you to help me finish that crossword puzzle? Yeah well Flack only heard the beginning of the conversation, and he thought we were doing something, something, well something dirty!" Danny exclaimed trying to calm himself down. Shook spread over Lindsay's face, causing her to drop one of her test tubes.

"Dammit!" she yelled stooping down to pick up the cracked test tube picked up it up and tossed it in the garbage can. "What are we going to do Danny?"

"Have some well earned fun," he said deviously, "what if we were to pretend we were actually you know." He paused. "Yeah, you know what I mean." She smiled.

"Sure, let's have some fun."

-----------------------------

A couple of days went by, and Danny and Lindsay had concocted the perfect plan. Today was day one of their 3 part plan. Stella was walking to wards the storage room; the lab was low on test tubes. She turned the corner only to see Danny leave the storage room. She paused for a moment, only to see Lindsay walk out of the room, smooth her skirt out, and walk away. Stella stared, and ran of to find Flack.

"Flack," Stella gasped, "you were right! I just saw Lindsay and Danny coming out of the storage room. There is so something going on between them!" Flack stared at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked. When Stella nodded, he just stared at her. "Wow."

-----------------------------

"Do you think they bought it?" asked Lindsay walking to wards Danny. He nodded.

"Today when I went to go tell Angell what the hair we found at our scene was, and I walked by Flack and Stella. They were talking about how we were in the storage room, and then they noticed me and turned bright red and pretended to be 'busy.' It was hilarious!" Danny exclaimed.

"So does this mean we're going through with part B?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup, do you have the toothbrush?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a bright pink toothbrush. She handed it to him, and he smiled evilly. "This is going to be oh so much fun."

If only they had paid more attention to their surroundings, because if they had they would have seen Hawkes standing outside of the lab peering in.

-----------------------------

"Hawkes you won't believe what I saw," said Stella as Hawkes walked through the door into the break room.

"Let me guess, you saw Danny and Lindsay coming out of a storage room?" replied Hawkes. When Stella nodded he frowned. "They planned the whole thing! Lindsay's going to ask for her toothbrush, and Danny's going to give it to her. They know that we know that they're totally sleeping together, event though they're not!" Flack and Stella had gone quiet.

"Wow, who new they were so devious," said Flack, "so what do we do now?"

"Do what?" asked Danny walking in.

"Oh nothing, just what," Stella paused, "what Flack and I are going to do later?" She smiled sweetly, but both Flack and Hawkes understood what she was doing. Flack had turned pale, and Hawkes tried to hide a laugh. Lindsay walked in.

"Hey Danny," she started, but was stopped.

"They know," Danny said. Lindsay looked at them.

"Know what?" Lindsay asked.

"That you and Danny faked going out just to creep us all out," said Stella. Lindsay stared at them.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you guys planning your next move," stated Hawkes, "no offense but I think we're all a little glad you two aren't going out."

"So are we," said both Danny and Lindsay quietly staring at each.

-----------------------------

The day was coming to an end, and Danny and Lindsay were just about to go home.

"Montana, your place 9 o'clock," Danny asked. She nodded, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"See you later Danny," she said. They both walked to wards their car, and drove away.

Flack had seen the whole thing, and his jaw had dropped about 3 inches. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Stella, guess what I just saw?"


End file.
